Autographs: A Tokio Hotel fanfic
by DogwoodTreesAndBumblebees
Summary: Bill Kaulitz is used to people wanting his autograph. But what happends when he's the one that wants the Autograph?


**A/N: Just so you know this was reposted off of the fiction and Obsucre bunch of Tokio Hotel oneshots. **

**Danke und review~ **

Name: **Autographs.**

Written by:** Hannah. **

Rating: **M a few bad words. **

Summary:** What happends when it's Bill Kaulitz that wants the Autograph?**

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+__+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

A tall girl walked into a local coffee shop in magdeburg Germany.

She had dark brown hair, large sunglasses on and pail skin.

She was wearing a business cut, black dress.  
She had on a pair of dark black converses that went up to her knee with a two inch heel.

Her black leggings with hot pink skulls could be seen peaking out from underneath her skirt.

With a tick on the stone floor she walked up to the counter.  
Her head was held high as she tried not to kill herself on the shoes that she loved so much.

"Kann ich eine große Tea mit Sahne und Zucker und eine schwarze Coffee?" She asked in a weak accent.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of eyes had fallowed her face as she walked past.

She leaned on the counter as she waited for her drinks to be readied.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as a timid voice asked "Miss Johnson?"

"That's me!" she said brightly as she turned around.

When she turned to face the man her eyes went wide and biting her cheek was the only thing that kept her mouth from dropping open.

A tall man was standing in front of her.  
His black hair was pulled back in a pony tail with chunks falling in front of his bright, brown eyes.

His light blue jeans were tight against his long legs and his CAROLINA PANTHERS tee shirt was a bit too short, lke he had been wearing it for years.  
Since he was a kid.

She let her eyes drop to a normal openness and pulled her glasses off and put them on her head.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I really really love your work." The man said.  
Somewhere behind him his twin brother was laughing at his nervousness.

"You do?" she asked politely.  
But inside she was screaming with giddy joy.

"OH! Yes. I just loved Harsh Light. It is what got me through twenty weeks of tour."

"It took you five months to finish it! It's only seven-hundred and Twenty pages!"

"I read it and Lucy's Deviance and Hell…" He said, lookin confused.

"Oh, good. Because I would have to yell at you for not reading enough if it took you five months to finish a book." She said. "Hell! it took me half that time to write it!"

The man laughed.

"Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm Hannah." She held out her hand.

"Bill Kaulitz."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Kaulitz." She smiled.

"Bill. Please." He smiled.  
_So this is how fangirls feel_ he thought.

"It's nice to meet you Bill."

Bill looked into her bright green eyes.  
He knew they were contacts, that she really had dark, blue green eyes.  
But he didn't really care.

He was enraptured by them.

"Would mind an autograph?" Bill asked nervously.

"You – you want my autograph?" Hannah asked breathlessly.

"You never get used to it do you?" Bill asked in understanding.

"Haha I guess not…." Hannah said.  
She seemed shocked.

Bill held out a black, leather bound notebook.

Hannah took a step back and sucked in a breath.

"NO!" she shouted breathlessly.

"What's the matter?" Bill asked worried he had offended this American Author.  
He was not used to the American society.

"I can't –" she started off but was interrupted by a tall girl with red hair, a freckled face and blue eyes rushing into the Coffee shop.

"HANNAH!" she shouted in an American accent.

Bill's twin brother Tom's eyes watched her walk in much the same way that Bill's had watched Hannah walk.

"OH MY FUCKING GOTT HANNAH! There is this Escalade in the parking lot! OH! it's soooooo pretty. All shiny and black. IT'S GOT EFFING SPINNERS!" The girl yelled as she walked up to Hannah.

"Oh, and you dropped your iPod in the grass." Hannah reached up and took the small thing from her friend's hand.

"Oh, did mummy drop you baby?" she asked the nano, petting it slightly.

Her friend rolled her eyes at Hannah and looked at the man next to her.

Her mouth, did drop open.

"Uuhh….Hannah……" she seemed to be at a loss for what to say.

Just then Tom walked up.

"Hallo." He said.

The redhead giggled a bit and looked back and forth between Hannah and Bill.

"Uhh….Hannah why are you looking at his lyrics book like it's a snake?" The redhead asked.

"Emily…he wants' my Autograph…" Hannah said.

"Uuhh…..I thought that was a good thing?"

"Dude. I will sign anything you like…hell…I'll sign those Brest implants you got done a few years ago."

The two off them laughed out loud at that.

"I had forgotten we had said that." Tom laughed he placed an arm around Emily's shoulders.  
She looked at him pointedly as he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.  
She rolled her eyes at him but did not resist, in fact she leaned the tiniest bit into him.

"But there is no way I am touching that thing. Dude! If I was not a very devout Christian then that book would be my bible. Nope no way I am touching it…Might disrupt the Marma."

Bill looked at her in confusion as Emily snorted.

"Marma?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's man made karma." She said.  
Emily raised an eyebrow at her.

"Saw it on a facebook flair." Hannah said.

"I see…"

"Miss Johnson. It would be an honor to have your name in my book."  
Bill said, he was serous.

"Ermm….Okay…." Hannah said looking at Emily and Tom.

"But choose a page that does not have any lyrics on it…." Hannah said uneasily.

"I see where you are coming at. It's like peaking at your Christmas gifts before Christmas." Emily nodded her head. "Looses all the magic."

"Damn straight." Hannah said nodding her head.

"I really hate to be a bitch, but we have to visit the publisher in twenty minutes." Emily said.

"Publisher?" Bill asked as he handed Hannah his book and a pen.

She took it as if she was holding something priceless.

"Yeah, they want to get her books translated into German." Emily said.

"THAT WOULD BE WICKED AWESOME!" Bill shouted. "Then I could understand half the words used."

"Hannah has a very big vocabulary…Even if you understood English and it was your native speech, you would not understand half of what she says."

"I think – and since I am the writer I have a pretty good idea what the author is trying to convey – that's the point." Hannah said, handing Bill back his book.

"Well….we really must get going!" Hannah said quickly as she shoved Emily's coffee at her and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Nice meeting you boys." She said as she pulled Emily out of the shop.

"HANNAH! What the hell!" Emily shouted as the door banged shut.

"You got your autograph." Tom said.

Bill looked down at his book smiling like a fool.

"What are you smiling at?" Tom asked.  
He grabbed the book away from his twin.

Instead of a hurried name there were the words;

_**CALL ME!**_

_**1-512-789-9904  
EMILY'S FREE TOO!**_


End file.
